Hyrule Warriors
by Game for life
Summary: War has struck Hyrule. With the Triforce divided and new enemies on the horizon, Link and Zelda will have to team up with new allies and fight both old and new foes to save Hyrule. Will they succeed? Or will Cia bring Hyrule to its knees?
1. Chapter 1

Hyrule Warriors Fanficition

Hello readers and welcome to my first story. This will be a novelization of Hyrule Warriors as I thought that there was missing potential for the newcomers especially Lana and Cia, so this will focus more on then than the game did. Also please note that while there will be lots of similarities between this story and the game, there will definitely be differences as well. This will be in chronological order meaning that we will start at Cia's tale, then the heroes story, then the stories in the time split etc. The exact order will be at the end of this chapter. If you guys would like Linkle's tale then please let me know. Finally huge shout out to the writer's MiniJen and HolyMaiden24 who's own stories have greatly inspired me, please check out their stories, they are absolutely amazing.

Disclaimer I do not own Hyrule Warriors or any of the characters.

* * *

Prologue the Story of the Triforce and the Sorcerer's.

The world was bleak, empty, lifeless until the 3 golden goddesses descended from the heavens and gave life to the world.

Din the goddess of power with her strong, flaming arms created the earth. Nayru the goddess of wisdom poured her wisdom onto the earth, creating law and justice. Farore the goddess of courage gave life to the earth. With this done the 3 left this world, ascending back to the heavens. Before departing they left behind a symbol of their power that was said to gave the holder the power of the 3.

And thus the Triforce was created.

However the Triforce brought war to the land as many wanted it for themselves. And so greed and desire gave birth to conflict. This caused the rulers of the land to seal away the Triforce to end the bloodshed. In time and as generation upon generation passed away the Triforce became a myth and legend to many. Few still knew the Triforce and it was guarded throughout time by soldiers, sages and even royalty itself. Until one day the gods themselves chose a new guardian. A sorceress with extreme power who was isolated from the world in order to protect the Triforce without judgement. The sorceress was gifted the ability to look through the past as a reward for her service. However as she watched the lives of so many pass she stuck by the rule of never interfering with anyone or anything.

Until a unique soul caught her attention.

The soul of the hero.

A soul that was always there throughout Hyrule's darkest hour. From the land in the sky to the twilight era to the time of the hero of time he was always there, always destined to be there with the Princess. Together they would unite to fight and banish the evil that would always return to fight the light. Until they came up with a solution to stop the evil from ever returning. The hero split the evil soul into 4 fragments. 3 fragments were sealed away throughout time and space while the final fragment was sealed with the blade of evils bane .

The sorceress became captivated by the hero. Her obsession grew with each passing day as she would watch him throughout each era as he and the Princess vanquished evil. While the obsession grew a fragment of darkness saw its opportunity to escape the prison it was trapped in. Using the sorrow that the sorceress felt the evil wormed its way into her heart, it's soft, deceptive voice whispering promises to her. "You can have the hero forever if you do as I command." The sorceress fuelled by her desires for the hero let the darkness in. As it pushed the light from her heart the evil took advantage giving her the power she would need to obtain the hero.

Of course this evil had its own plans. To use this sorceress to conquer Hyrule and get revenge on the Princess and the hero. Enriched with more power than she had ever felt before the sorceress opened a gate of souls and taking command of the monsters coming through the gate she took off, laughing as she left.

* * *

And that's the prologue done. Next up will be The Dragon of the Caves where we will really get into the start of the development of Cia, Volga and Wizzro. Reviews are always welcome and advice on how to improve is greatly appreciated. The order of the scenarios will be below. Until next time.

Chronological order for scenarios: ( note if there is a / between 2 scenarios it means they happen at the same time.)

1 the Dragon of the caves

2 the Invasion Begins

3 the Armies of Ruin/ the Girl in the Green Tunic

4 the Sheikah Tribesman

5 the sorceress of the woods

6 the sorceress of the valley

7 the Usurper King/ the Demon Lord's Plan

8 the Demon Lord

9 Land in the Sky/ Land of Myth/ Land of Twilight

10 Sealed Ambition/ the Water Temple/ the Shadow King

11 Powers Collide

12 the Sacred Sword

13 a War of Spirit

14 Darkness Falls/ Her True Self

15 Shining Beacon

16 Ganondorf's Return

17 March of the Demon King

18 Battle of the Triforce

19 Enduring Resolve

20 Liberation of the Triforce

21 the Other Hero


	2. The dragon of the caves

Chapter 1 the Dragon of the Caves

Cia sighed, as she stared at her so-called army. The gate of souls she had created had summoned powerful monsters from Bokoblins to big Poes to Lizalfos that would easily be able to conquer Hyrule. A problem Cia hadn't anticipated was that the monsters didn't listen to her. As soon as they had come out the gate they had run rampant, destroying everything in sight. Which happened to be the forest she had spent her isolation guarding the Triforce. She needed to get them under control. While some of the monsters listened to her, mainly the fellow magic users the big Poes, others outright refused to listen to her. Some had even tried to attack the sorceress (Cia had taken great pleasure in crushing the life out of that foolish Lizalfos) but even after proving that she was the most powerful person there, they acted like she didn't exist.

" How am I supposed to obtain the Triforce when these fools won't LISTEN!" she said, shouting the last part of her sentence causing a few Bokoblins to look at her. "You know how to make them listen" the voice replied. "All you have to do is touch the Triforce and-" "Do you take me for a fool" Cia snarled. "We both know that the Triforce would only stay intact in a person of noble heart touches it. If I try it will just split into 3. Yes I will keep a part of power but the other 2 will both go to the Princess and the hero, therefore awakening him." The voice was getting annoyed now. How was he supposed to take the Triforce and destroy the hero if his puppet wouldn't obey. "You want to hero. You need him to awaken to have him for eternity." "I must be ready to have the hero. That means having the Triforce, conquering Hyrule and killing anyone in my way. Especially that Princess. Otherwise he will still think he and her are destined to be together. I will prove him wrong." "Interesting tactic" respect seeping into his voice. " So if you want your plan to succeed and in order to do so you need to control these monsters than the solution is obvious." "Really care to share Mr I'm so smart" Cia retorted sarcasm heavy in her voice. Suddenly pain spread throughout her body, agony reaching every pore, invading every cell. "DO NOT MOCK ME." The voice yelled. "Do not forget that I have given you this chance. Without me you would still be alone watching your hero never ever having him."

"Ok. Ok. OK! You've made your point. Now please tell me how to control these monsters" Cia begged, the pain now fading away but it still left her shaken. "Like I said the solution is obvious. If you can not control the monsters you must find someone who can and make them obey you. A general of sorts." Cia mused on this idea, a powerful warrior would be a good addition to her forces especially if they could control these monsters. But who would be able to do this and how could she make them obey? Almost as if the voice read her mind he answered her "the dragon Knight in the Eldin caves. A powerful warrior like him would be perfect for the job." "Then off to the Eldin caves we go" Cia smirked. "But first a change of wardrobe."

About 15 minutes later she walked out of her old home in a completely different get up. Completely showing off one leg with red markings all across her leg. Her dress entirely covered her other leg. The same with her arms, one covered by the dress and the other bare apart from some jewellery. Her armour, if it could be called that covered her sides but left her back bare and showed of much of Cia's stomach and breasts. Some red feathers were attached to her right shoulder and she was taller due to her heeled boots. The biggest change however was the hat and mask she was wearing. The hat covered her white hair and the mask covered her face. For some reason the mask looked bird like. Waving her hand and summoning a mirror, she did a twirl then put her hands on her hips. "Well how do I look?" Cia questioned smiling under her mask at her new appearance thinking how jaw dropping she was. "Your appearance isn't relevant. Unless you plan on seducing him." "Well it never hurts to look good." Cia said. Rounding up the monsters that would listen to her she made her way to Eldin caves.

Arriving at the south-east entrance of the caves, with her forces Cia turned to them. "Alright listen up. We are here to recruit the dragon knight Volga. We may need to use force. Anyone else you can destroy." The monsters smirking at that news, as everyone entered. The caves were massive. Lava covered a large part preventing them from going straight to Volga. "Right we will have to go through the whole cave system to find him. Shouldn't be too complicated." Cia said and walked off into the open space, her forces following her. However as soon as they advanced they heard a shout. "Intruders! Intruders!" Gorons were rolling towards them, flooding out of the nearby keeps. "Attack them! These rock munching idiots aren't going to stop me." Cia yelled and summoning her sceptre of time proceeded to slaughter her way through, her allies making short work of the nearby Gorons while advancing towards the keeps there. Entering the stock room keep she instantly ducked to avoid a rock to the head by a Boring wearing armour and a sort of outfit. Summarizing him to be in charge Cia approached him. "Interloper leave now we won't let you take the ring" he shouted. Laughing, Cia mocked him "ring? Have you found a rock to settle down with pebble brain?" "Don't try to trick us. We know you want to release the monster within it."

"Hmm, so another powerful monster is here. Adding this being to my army could be beneficial. Tell me where this ring is and I won't kill you." "Never!" the captain yelled and rushed towards her. Transforming her sceptre into a whip she dodged his attack and swung the whip round his neck and pulled, snapping it. Then she summoned a tornado to defeat the rest in the keep. "Well no ring here. Looks like I have to search then." Cia muttered annoyed that the captain hadn't told where this ring was. Leaving her forces to deal with any stragglers she ran to the next keep, before deciding to hover instead. After all she didn't want her boots covered in rock dust. Seeing some of her forces in the tunnel square keep already she finished it off by floating a few feet off the ground and summoning energy beams of darkness from the ground, annihilating any Gorons left. "Still no ring." As Cia turned around she saw part of the keep open up. What was interesting was that this lead her away from Volga and went to the deepest part of the cave. "Only part of the keep. Maybe these Gorons aren't in full control. Still may as well see if this leads to the ring. And so advancing onwards into the caves she felt a presence of darkness coming from a keep lined with crystals. "Ah it's here. Come on out darling." Using her power to break the barrier on the ring, she summoned the creature from the ring. The ring that had been lying in the middle of the keep started hovering and shaking when a grey rotten looking had burst through the ground, the ring on it's middle finger. The rest of the creature came forth as well. At first Cia thought it was a Poe of some sort. And while it did resemble a Poe there were differences. The cloak Poe's wore were white, whereas this creature was wearing purple. It also was wearing 3 necklaces. 2 being made of shiny stones around its head and neck and the other being made of small bones around its body. The biggest difference however was that Poe's have 2 small green eyes, this being had 1 big red eye that was looking in all directions trying to find out where it was. Before Cia could do anything the eye turned into a mouth and screamed

"FREEDOM!"

Cia covering her ears at the sound. Goddess this being was loud. "Who on earth are you?" she questioned, catching the creatures attention. It just looked at her blankly. "Well answer me" she demanded, pointing her spectre at it. "Give me a minute, I've only just been released from that prison." Looking round and seeing no one but the witch, he asked "are you the one who has released me." "Well do you see anyone else here" Cia retorted.

"Why have you freed me? Not that I'm not grateful." "I'm looking for a general for my army. You may be the monster for the job." "Does this included destruction and chaos when smiting your enemies?" Cia smirked at its question, she had a feeling it would be very be very useful "absolutely." "Then I look forward to proving you right." "Just one thing first. You didn't answer my earlier question. Who are you?"

"I am the twisted wizard Wizzro at your service." "Well then welcome to the team. I had also planned on enlisting the dragon knight who lives here but he is blocked off by a gate." "Show me where and I'll have that gate down faster than you can say timber." And with the that making the crystal cave their base they headed straight for the gate.

On the other side of the gate

"Master Volga. Master Volga." A Lizalfos approaching him and kneeing down with its head bowed "What is it." "There is a commotion on the Goron side of the caves. It sounded like they were being attacked. "Did any intruders break through onto our side?" "No master the gates haven't be broken. But your name was mentioned by the intruders. We think they will be coming here next." "Very well hide all of our forces. I will be at the gate. When I give the signal attack." And with that Volga advanced towards the gate ready to eliminate anyone of these intruders who would dear challenge him.

"So this dragon knight is the one you came here for" questioned Wizzro as he and Cia approached the gate separating them from Volga. "Yes, he will be joining our forces after today. Now break down this gate." Cia commanded as they arrived at the gate. "Aha ha ha I'll shatter, burn or destroy anything in your way mistress" Wizzro cackled as he put his hands together and smiled with glee as a laser beam hit the gate, completely and utterly destroying it. "Not bad ring boy. Now return to the base. I need to have a chat with a certain dragon." Cia walking towards Volga while Wizzro disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

As Cia approached she could see a lone figure standing in front her. Power was coming off him in waves. This had to be him. Volga the dragon knight. His appearance gave him the look of a warrior. His torso was covered in red armour and so was his legs although there were some parts of his leg armour that was black instead of red. It all looked like it was made of leather. He was wearing a skull helmet and had a massive ponytail reaching his waist. What was his most scary feature was that his eyes were pitch black, giving him a terrifying facial expression.

"So you are the dragon knight Volga. I must say you certainly look like a powerful warrior." The compliment fell flat as Volga's face didn't change. "I have been looking for a warrior the be the general of my army. I think you will do nicely." Cia smiling as the words flew from her mouth. However she frowned at his answer. "I have not interest in joining your war" he replied in his deep, gruff voice. Cia tried again "but you're a soldier, a warrior. War is all you care about." "And I have already told you, I have no interest in joining a war fighting lesser beings like you humans." Cia snarled her thoughts racing 'lesser beings I am stronger than anyone. I won't be weaker than some coward hiding in a cave' anger filling her entire being.

"Control yourself witch you need him to control army remember" the voice said. "But he called me a lesser being. I should destroy him" Cia growled. "Then prove to him that you are not a lesser being. Defeat him and force him to join you" the smooth dark voice advised. Looking Volga in the eyes Cia smirked at him "if you won't join me willingly then I will force you to join me" drawing her sceptre and pointing at him. "Then show me witch. Show me your conviction." Drawing a spear from a hoister on his back and pointing it at the sorceress the two charged at each other.

In another part of Eldin caves.

"Are the bombchus ready yet?" A Goron captain asked. "Soon captain. The final preparations are nearly finished." "Good and what about the Gorons. Are they ready?" "Yes captain they are in position and are awaiting your orders sir." Looking round the cave he nodded to the Goron as he departed. "We will get that ring back." He said to himself. "For the sake of Hyrule, we will get that ring back."

Sparks flew from the impact as the two weapons hit each other again. The battle between the two combatants seemed to be even at the moment. Turning the tip of her sceptre into a whip Cia lashed at Volga, hoping to disarm him but he jumped back and in retaliation he turned his arm from a human looking arm to a dragon arm and swiped at her. Blocking it with her sceptre, she jumped back and landed a few feet behind Volga. Watching him as he turned around and charged her again Cia started to think. It was obvious to her that Volga was more skilled at psychical combat than she was. But she still had magic on her side to turn this fight around. Smiling to herself she summoned 4 purple circles on the ground, one being right in front of Volga. Unable to stop in time Volga stepped into the circle.

And that was his big mistake.

A dark laser shot up from the circle hitting Volga and forced him off the ground by the sheer power of the attack, before Volga was sent flying. Landing on his back and groaning in pain, Volga attempted to get up. Before he could however Cia rushed him. She lashed out with her whip a few times before summoning some sharp bladed spinning disks which spun in a circle, hitting Volga. Ignoring his cries of pain, Cia summoned another tornado that picked up Volga and slammed him into a nearby rock wall. Groaning in pain and discomfort, the dragon knight fell from the wall and landed on the cave floor, leaving an imprint of his body on the wall behind him. With difficulty and by using the wall behind him for support, Volga stood up. "Not bad witch. But I still won't join your army." Cia was fuming. "Still!" She shouted. "It appears I need to give you some more 'persuasion'" and started walking towards Volga. At that moment however bodies flooded the western caves. Monsters suddenly surrounded Cia and keeps that had been previously empty were now filled with monsters.

"Protect massssster Volga." A Lizalfos hissed.

"Desssssstroy the witch." A Dinolfos hissed.

"What is this" Cia snarled, glaring at the monsters that were staring at her, hungry looks in her eyes. "We roasssst her massssster for great feassssst." A much larger Dinolfos hissed. "Good but be cautious. The sorceress has power." And with that wings appeared on Volga's back and he flew off, presumably to heal his wounds. With Volgas departure all the monsters looked at Cia. "Now we fight witch" a massive Lizalfos said. "Well you're all crazy if you think I'm anyone's lunch. Now let's dance lizard boys." And Cia and Volga's forces launched themselves into battle.

Cia whipped, hit and blasted any monster near her but she was vastly out numbered. Even with her forces advancing towards Volga's after hearing the fighting, she wasn't going to win without stopping the reinforcements that kept coming from Volga's keeps. "Wizzro! Get over here now!" Cia yelled using her magic to project her voice throughout the caves. Upon hearing it Wizzro hovered towards Cia, a purple smoke following him. However Wizzro took one look at the battlefield and disappeared back to the base. 'Hmm my chances of surviving that are pretty low, never mind winning. But with some help perhaps my plan can still work.' Cackling he shouted "looks like we could use a boost. I'll just fill the gaps and give our side an advantage with a few more bodies." Raising his arms Big Poes filled the dark forces base. Pointing in the direction of the Lizalfos and Dinolfos he gave only one command "DESTROY!"

Having taken the stone square keep from Volga's forces stopped buffed up monsters from appearing there the other keeps were still spouting out monsters and it was getting harder to reach them. Just when it couldn't get any worse a explosion rattled throughout the cave. "What in Hyrule was that" she yelled. A murderous expression on her face as she looked at the overgrown lizards. However they also appeared to have shocked looks on their faces. Turning from the fight, Cia headed towards the boom. When she arrived rage flooded her. "So looks like the Gorons are back for round 2." Waving her hand and summoned Wizzro. "You called?" "Hold off the lizards and do as much damage to them as possible. I'll deal with the Gorons and whatever else they have planned." "Very well mistress" and Wizzro sunk into the floor and appeared at the tunnel square keep and advanced forward. As Cia headed to the Gorons the voice spoke "you would be wise not to trust that ring. He seems far to eager to prove his loyalty." "I think your right there, but we'll have to worry about him later. Right now I have to deal with this rock brained do-gooders." Cia jumped down a ledge and landed in the central keep, which had been empty earlier but now the Gorons had occupied it. Clearing out the Gorons she noticed a machine in the corner. It looked like a giant metal rat. "What is this supposed to be?" Cia questioned. "That is a bombchu. They can destroy a keep once they have exploded. You must hunt them down and destroy them before they reach your base." Nodding in agreement Cia left the keep and started to go to the base. On the way she saw a bombchu advancing to the stock room. She destroyed it and headed to the base. The bombchu hadn't arrived yet, so she went searching. At the north side of the caves, where crystals lined the walls she saw the remaining bombchu with some Goron captains escorting it. Before they even had a chance to attack a purple ball of dark magic was flying towards them. The captains put their arms in front of their heads and crossed them in an X. A few seconds later they heard a crash and lowered their arms. The witch was still standing in the same place but with the mask on her face they couldn't tell what her facial expression was. As the captains looked at each other and realising that the witch missed them all they grinned. "Ha! How are you supposed to defeat us if you can't even aim properly?" And they started laughing. The sorceress still didn't move. Instead she also laughed. "I wasn't aiming for you" as she turned and fled. The Gorons looked at each other before looking behind them to see what the ball hit. When they looked their eyes widened in horror.

The bombchu had been hit.

And it was going to blow up.

The captains looked at each other "ohh shi—"

Cia laughed as she heard the explosion. "Well I don't think the Gorons will be a problem anymore. Now just need to get Volga to join me and then I can leave these retched caves."

Meanwhile north of stone square keep.

"Ha ha ha. Is this it?" Wizzro laughed as he blasted another group of Bulblins in his path. This wasn't a challenge at all he thought to himself. 'If this is the strength of the lizard and dragon folk here, then I won't be able to pull off my plan.' However before he could think of a new plan he heard voices directed towards him. "We have found the witch's ring c-c-creature." "Lets desssstroy it." Wizzro turned around and looked. A massive Lizalfos and Dinolfos were in front of him blocking his path. "So you want a fight reptiles?! Very well I'll show you just how powerful I am!" And with that he raced (or as fast as he seeing as he was floating) into battle against the lizards. They both had a metal glove covering their left arm and each was carrying a sword. Both were wearing a sort of necklace around their necks which seemed to have importance to them despite the fact it was just a piece of metal with the letter C carved into it. The Lizalfos had a shield on its metal glove but a shorter blade than the Dinolfos. As soon as Wizzro was in range the reptiles attacked the Dinolfos took a swipe with its blade and the Lizalfos jumped up and brought the sword down. Before either weapon could hit Wizzro he disappeared and reappeared behind them and summoned a huge one-eyed fish with short tentacles coming out of the sides of the fish. The chieftains turned around only to be slammed into the wall by the fish with Wizzro on top of it. The chieftains got up to see the fish was gone and Wizzro laughing at them. The 2 chieftains looked at each other and once again attacked Wizzro.

Cia sent a Lizalfos flying as she walked out of the north square keep as it opened up. However it was caved in due to the explosion see had made earlier with the bombchu. She backtracked to the west square keep to find that 4 big Poes were hitting a buffed up Dinolfos with a stream of magic from each of them. Concluding that they could handle it, Cia went searching for the last keep which she thought to be in the south caves seeing as she hadn't explored there yet she made her way there. The remaining Bulblins attempted to attack her but she whipped, stabbed with the crystal on her sceptre, used her magic to coat the caves with their blood or even just hitting them over the head with the other end of her sceptre. Nearly reaching the last keep, a scream hit her ears and nearly burst her eardrums.

"MISTRESS! I REQUIRE SOME HELP!"

Cia snarled in rage. 'And I require some new ears after that. He could wake the dead with that screeching.' Despite her angry she headed towards Wizzro to help him. Or destroy him if he did anymore of that yelling. When she reached her destination she found Wizzro pinned to the ground, the chieftains standing over him, each with a foot on Wizzro's back.

"You disappoint me servant. I would have thought you would be able to handle a couple of weaklings". Both the chieftains hissed at her in anger "weaklingsss. We'll show you who's the weak one sorceress." Charging into battle against the magic user the chieftains ran to either side of Cia and slashed at her exposed stomach and back. Cia raising her sceptre and a shield surrounded her. When the lizard's blades hit the shield, they were knocked back. Cia struck immediately. Turning the tip of her sceptre into a whip again she lashed the Lizalfos chieftain body a few times before wrapping up his neck in the whip, watching with a satisfied smirk as the Lizalfo clawed at the whip trying to remove it from his neck, his face slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen. The Dinolfos chieftain however was back on his feet and once again charged at the witch and swiped at her. Turning around at just the right time Cia blocked the sword.

Unfortunately she blocked it with her arm.

"SON OF A REDEAD" was echoing around the caves a moment later, as Cia clutched her right arm. The Dinolfos blade had tore straight through the flesh and muscle and had only stopped at the bone. The blade was pulled from arm, blood dripping off the edge. Cia waved her hand causing her sceptre to disappear to wherever it went when she wasn't using it. Her left hand turned purple and she moved it over the wound. When she removed her hand the reptiles gasped. The injury had been completely healed. Not even a scar remained although Cia had used more magic than she would have liked to heal the injury but it was worth it to see the shocked look on their faces. Summoning her sceptre all 3 of the combatants rushed into battle. Slashing at the witch again but this time Cia blocked the swords with her sceptre. Jumping back Cia sent a ball of magic at the lizards as they dived to avoid it. Both decided to counter by each launching a fire ball at her, forcing her to raise a shield to avoid getting burnt. She then rushed forwards and got a couple of hits in with the butt of her sceptre but both chieftains kicked her in the stomach sending her off balance. As a result Cia tumbled to the ground. The 2 chieftains raised their blades above Cia and sent them down. But in all the commotion everyone had forgotten one thing.

Wizzro was still there.

Just before the blades ended the sorceress the chieftains were thrown back. Cia looked up and saw a giant hand retreating into Wizzro's mouth. He then put his hands together and a laser beam shot forth, smashing the chieftains against the wall which knocked them unconscious. "Well that's them dealt with." Wizzro said. However Cia was more focused on something else. "Why do you have a giant hand in your mouth?" Wizzro shook his head "typical. I saved your life and not even a thank you." Cia frowned at this "don't forget that I here saving your ass in the first place. Now stay here and keep this area secure. I'm going to have another chat with Volga." And once again Cia headed to the final keep only to notice that in her absence her forces had captured the keep. Heading to the south square which had now opened up she stepped inside ready to confront Volga again.

"So ready to join me now Volga?" The dragon knight just stared her down as he contemplated her offer. "No I will not join your war." "Still? Then I'll have to make you." Pointing her sceptre at Volga when the chieftains interrupted. "Massssster we have f-f-failed you." "We musssst call great beasssts." Suddenly the cave started shaking as a massive Dodongo dropped down in front of her. Cia looking up at it's head while it stared at her sizing her up. "Now I won't mix with your kind willingly, but I will take back my kins keeps. Now deal with her." Pointing at Cia. "Looks like I need to change my plan a bit." And disappearing in a flash of smoke she teleported back to Wizzro. "Whoa, where'd you come from." "Never mind that we have to deal with the giant monster Volga just released." "You mean the one heading for the base?" Wizzro questioned and pointing one of his dead looking hands at tunnel square where another Dodongo was attacking. "2 of them? That bastard brought 2 here?! Just go do something useful while I deal with this." And Cia charged to the Dodongo. 'Something useful. Yes I think I can do that' and Wizzro sunk into the ground laughing quietly to himself as his plan was finally coming to fruition.

Back at tunnel square.

Cia raised a shield to block the fire the Dodongo was breathing at her and the shot another ball of darkness at it. The Dodongo didn't seem to feel it as it continued to attack the keep. "There has got to be a way to hurt this guy." But nothing had worked. Every attempt didn't seem to register to the Dodongo, with it's armour-like skin. Teleporting out of the way as the Dodongo curled into a ball and rolled towards her, flattening some Bokoblins who hadn't gotten clear in time. Watching him shoot a huge fireball at her, forcing her to teleport again to avoid getting barbecued. However with its mouth open it gave Cia an idea. 'Its mouth is unprotected. And Dodongos have a weakness to bombs. If I could get that overgrown lizard to swallow it then problem solved.' With her plan ready, Cia redoubled her attacks to get the Dodongo to open it's mouth. And finally it did. As it charged up another fireball, Cia snapped her fingers and a magic bomb appeared. Using her magic the bomb flew into it's mouth and right down it's throat and into the stomach. The Dodongo just gave the sorceress a look of unimpressed indifference. If the beast could speak it probably would have said 'is that it?' But it made up for its lack of speech by snorting at her. Cia just smirked at it and spread her arms apart. The Dodongo suddenly started to feel pain. The bomb that it had swallowed had started to grow at terrifying speed. In a matter of seconds, the Dodongo looked like a massive ball, it's legs wriggling as they tried to touch the ground. Clapping her hands together, Cia brought up a shield and watched as the Dodongo exploded. Bones, skin and guts went flying and splattered against the walls. "Euh. That was the most disgusting idea ever. Still now it's gone and I can get Wizzro to deal with the other one while I deal with Volga." Heading to the base to retrieve Wizzro, she was greeted with a shocking sight.

Wizzro was in the base attacking the Poes and Bokoblins. "What the hell are you doing?!" Cia shouted at the creature who was laughing like a maniac. "Hahahahahahaha! What does it look like. My plan is finally happening." His mouth shaped into a grin. "Being betrayed by an evil wedding ring. Expected but annoying." Wizzro clacked at this statement "and it was so easy. While you and your army weakened themselves, I've been holding back my full power. And once you and your base fall, I'll control these monsters and I'll bring destruction and chaos to the world." Cia mockingly clapped "sounds like you have everything worked out. Except for one thing." Wizzro stopped laughing and shot Cia a look of confusion. "Oh? What have I forgotten?" "The part where I kick your ass and send you back into that ring." And Cia lunged forward, smacking Wizzro with her sceptre, and then shot a magic ball at him, which sent him into the wall. Picking himself up off the ground, Wizzro turned his eye into the giant hand and tried to crush her flat. Cia teleported away and reappeared behind Wizzro and struck him with her whip, getting a few hits in before Wizzro sunk into the ground. "Can't get me now can you witch bitch?" his voice reverberating around the room. Just as Cia was about to respond the massive hand grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. "Motherfuc-" before the hand raised her up and brought her back down again, with even more force. "Still think you can beat me?" Wizzro's voice echoing round the cave. "Yes I do." Cia grunted and pointed her sceptre skyward. Dark laser beams shot up from ground sending Wizzro back onto the surface. "Clever. But it will take more than that to defeat me." And he spun in a circle, sending purple balls everywhere. Cia deflected them with her sceptre and one hit Wizzro. Crying out in pain Cia ran up to him, jumped 10 feet in the air and brought the crystal end of her sceptre down upon his skull. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Nudging him with her foot to be sure she summoned some of her forces that were guarding some keeps. "Watch him. Knock him out if he wakes up." Leaving him with 3 big Poes as his guard Cia teleported back to Volga's base to fight Volga.

Except that he wasn't there.

"Rats. He must have gone to take his keeps back" Hearing a roar from the west Cia turned and saw a dragon shooting a fire ball at the south square. 'Well at least I know where he is now.' Advancing to the south square Cia saw Volga slaughter some Bokoblins before he noticed her. "You're still here? You just don't know when to quit do you?" Cia smiled glad that the other Dodongo wasn't there. "Last chance before I beat you again. Will you join me now?" Volga gave his answer by sprinting to her, his spear aimed at her stomach but it was blocked by Cia's sceptre. They went back and forth each trying and failing to land a hit on their opponent. Volga jumped back and Cia watched as his right hand turned into a dragon claw. She sent another ball of magic at him but he used his claw and knocked it aside before slashing at Cia. "Damn it." She snarled and once again raised her hand over her injury. And once again when she removed her hand there was no sign of the injury. A dark look appeared in Cia's eyes and a purple aura surrounded her.

"Congratulates Volga you're about to see my true power." And Cia charged at Volga, hitting him with spinning disks, her whip and sceptre, with tornadoes and her magic. Volga was powerless to stop the rapid barrage of attacks. Cia finally raised her hands and an explosion of magic knocked back everything in the keep. Volga fell to the ground and like with Wizzro, she nudged him with her foot. Happy that he was unconscious she used her magic to summon Wizzro and the Poes guarding him. Looking at their unconscious forms she was glad that she had learnt something from this. 'Independent thought in minions is definitely not good.' Pointing her sceptre at them both she filled their bodies and minds with her magic. For the most part them would stay the same except them would obey her. When they both woke up she knew it had been a success by their responses. "I will obey mistress Cia." "My only desire is to fight worthy foes. And with her mission a success Cia teleported herself, Volga, Wizzro, her army and Volga's forces back to her home, the temple of souls.

When they arrived the monsters from the gate of souls looked at new arrivals with confusion. Cia walked forward and spoke "these are our new arrivals." Pointing to Volga and Wizzro she announced them as the army's generals. One of the Lizalfos laughed. "And why sssshould we obey them?" Volga rushed the lizard and turned his hand into the dragon claw. He then grabbed the Lizalfos neck and squeezed. The Lizalfos head came off. Cia laughed "so anyone else have something to say?" The rest of the monsters got down in their knees and swore their allegiance. "Now prepare yourselves. Our first conquest will be Hyrule castle!" Cheers arose from the monsters as Cia headed to the vault in her house.

Breaking the seal upon the door, she walked inside. The Triforce sat on a pedestal in all its glory. Finally ready she touched the Triforce. Immediately it split into 3 smaller triangles. 2 of them flew out of the vault and Cia knew they would go to the Princess and her hero. The last triangle went inside her and she looked at her right hand. There it was the outline of the Triforce with the top triangle filled in. "Prepare yourself Princess. You may have wisdom, but I have power. And I will use that power to crush you, take control of Hyrule and most importantly to have the hero by my side. And she walked out of the vault laughing about her plans for the near future. The voice said one thing to itself

"And so it begins."

And that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed as next time we start the Invasion Begins and we'll get our first Cia and Lana meeting. Can't wait. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Invasion Begins

An: Hey readers here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long will try and get the next one up quicker next time. Hope you enjoy.

Line break

3 weeks had passed since Cia had recruited Wizzro and Volga to her army and Cia had not been sitting idly. Her forces had grown since taking control of Volga and Wizzro. She had added the remains of Volga's lizards and more monsters came through the Gate of Souls everyday. Her army had been training in combat techniques. The Chieftains had been overseeing the training and had reported the results to Volga. Her army had also been scouting through Hyrule, hunting down fairies on Wizzro's advice.

He had warned Cia that the fairies would provide aid and comfort to their chosen warriors. Cia didn't want that happening. When she captured the hero and took him for herself she didn't want any fairies helping him. She would show him that she will be the only one that'll he need. Walking out of her room she went to inspect her garden. Filled with roses and statues of passed heroes from different eras. From the very first to the wolf he had been turned into in the twilight era to the child he had been in the great flood. She admired her roses, waving her hand to brighten them, making them an even more vibrant red.

"Mistress Cia" her General called, "the scouts have returned from the forest." "Excellent. Tell them to meet me in the main room." And she headed off to meet the monsters who had been killing fairies for her.

She walked in and addressed the Lizalfos and Dinolfos. "Well did you eradicate them all?" "Mossssst of them Mistress. The few survivors have fled to the castle." Cia smiled. This had been the same for the other areas she had pillaged. "Did you have any trouble with the Gorons?" She had had some problems with the Gorons trying to protect the fairies, and while they had been repelled she still hadn't found the person leading them. "Then I don't see any reason to wait any longer. We can wipe out the fairies, take out the Goron's leader and I can finally have the hero to myself with the stupid princess dead at my feet!" Shouting the last part at her minions, who moved back in fear of their mistresses temper. Turning to Volga and Wizzro and ordering them to ready the army, she headed to her room and looked at herself in the mirror. "Soon" she whispered to herself. "Soon I will have everything I want."

Line break

The sorceress's army was marching to Hyrule Castle. She was in the middle surrounded by monsters and with Wizzro and Volga at her side. Deciding to get to know her allies better she started a conversation. "So what are your stories? Surely you must have some interesting stories about yourselves." Wizzro clacked at this and shot the dragon knight a look. "Well dragon boy over here can go first." Volga glared at them both as they both smirked at him. Sighing in defeat he launched into his backstory.

"Well I was born in a dragon community. I lived my life. And I trained as a warrior for the last 400 years." He was interrupted by shouts from Cia. "400 YEARS! How the hell are you 400 years old!" "Dragons live far longer than your short human lives. We can live for a thousand years and we usually live in isolation. We don't mingle with humans." "Until you got your ass kicked and here you are with us." Wizzro laughed. Volga just stared at him. "I seem to remember you also losing to the witch" which shut Wizzro up. "But why do you have a human form?" Cia questioned. Volga looked at the ground with a look of shame. "I was banished from my community when I broke our most sacred rule." "Which was?" Asked Wizzro. "I killed another dragon. We had been sparring and I burned his wings, to the point where they were damaged beyond repair. He fell from our community and crashed to the earth. I was cursed into this human skin and I can only turn back into a dragon for a short period of time." "And you've lived out your exile in those caves ever since." Wizzro finished. "Yes." Said Wizzro. Cia turned to Wizzro and asked him "Well, Volga's split his guts. What about you one-eyed werido? What's your story?" Wizzro glared at the witch "Why have I got to talk? I assure you that I'm not interesting at all." Cia wasn't buying that reason for a second. "You were imprisoned in a ring for who knows how long. How can you not be interesting?" Wizzro's face went dark at the reminder of his imprisonment. "So who trapped you inside that ring?" Wizzro still trying to get out of telling his tale replied with "it's a long story." "We've got time" the dragon knight smirking as he says his piece. Sighing as Wizzro realised that he wasn't getting out of this his eye turned into his mouth as he started his story. "Well I had the normal boring life and then one day I trained and became a hylian knight." Cia and Volga turned to each other, then to Wizzro, then back to each other before they burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU were a hylian soldier?!" Cia chortled.

Wow. They really will let anyone join, won't they?" Volga smirked. Wizzro just gave the 2 a dark look. He attempted to protect his dignity be coming up with an excuse but was drowned out by the laughter of the sorceresses and the dragon knight. "Hahaha, thanks for being so honest Wizzro." Volga chuckled, clutching his side. "I think it would be rude to keep Wizzro's honesty to ourselves. After all sharing is caring." Cia still laughing and wiping a tear out of her eyes. "I think you're right." Said Volga. Turning to the army he shouted "HEY everyone! Guess who used to be a hylian knight!" Pointing at Wizzro as he said this. The reaction was instantaneous. All the monsters burst out laughing. The Lizalfos doubled over, as they were overcome with giggles while the Bokoblins were rolling around on the ground laughing their heads off. Even the chieftains were chortling at Wizzro and making snide comments. "Well they musssst have been desperate to let thissss pile of rags join their ranks." The Dinolfos chieftain hissed. The Lizalfos replied with "well they certainly didn't pick him for his skillsssss with a sword" the Lizalfos retorted. Wizzro finally had enough of the humiliation at his dispense put his hands together and shot a laser beam at the chieftains, who had to dive to the side to avoid it. "Are you done now?" Wizzro seethed his eye narrowed to the point where it was a slit. Cia and Volga sobered up from their laughter. "Yes we are done mocking you." The dark witch muttered. "Now get back to your tale. How did you go from being a hylian knight to... well that." Pointing to the dark wizard. Scowling the dark magician continued. "Well for a number of years a was just an ordinary hylian knight. Until one day I found a magic ring. The power I gained from it was incredible. I felt invincible. But I changed. I became... less hylian and more monster-like the more I used the ring. Until I became this. Wizzro the dark magician."

"So how did you get trapped in that ring? Cia mused. Wizzro scowled again at the question. "I was trapped inside by some stupid shiekah spell, when I apparently became too 'destructive' and to 'violent'. I was stuck until someone released me. And to make it even worse they also put a spell of loyalty on it to try and make sure I would do 'good' if I was ever freed." Making quotation marks in the word good. "The more pure-hearted the person who freed me was the longer I would be forced to obey them." Cia pondered this. ' Well at least this explains why that rotting eyesore had been so quick to double cross me.' Knowing that she would be the least pure-hearted person in Hyrule after removing the light from herself. Before she could think more on this a Lizalfos came up to her and kneeled before her. "Mistresssss. We have arrived." "Excellent. Let's go and kill some fairies." However the voice had its own thoughts.

'After this I'll be one step closer to my ultimate goal.'

Line break

The dark forces were at the fields north of Hyrule castle. The green surrounding them made for a very different change of scenery compared to their last fight in the Eldin caves. The soldiers of Hyrule seemed to be either in the castle or in the field in front of it. "Perfect." Wizzro cackled. "We can surround them and kill them all at once." "We can't. Look." The dragon knight pointing to the fields. The army had dismissed the fields as empty at first. Now them were filled with Gorons. Cia snarled. "What are all these idiots doing here? Surely the surviving fairies would have gone to the castle." Volga snorted, causing some small flames to come out his nose. "Perhaps they think they can stop us now." Wizzro laughed, finding this amusing. "How? Their past efforts have proved futile. And considering that all the Hylians are in one place I don't think they know they have a bunch of rock munchers on their doorstep." "I think you're right rag boy." Said Cia. "And if the Gorons are here then I wonder if their mysterious leader is as well. Who wants to find out?" She asked, a smirk on her face as she summoned her sceptre. In response, Volga gripped his dragon spear and Wizzro just cackled. And with that, the sorceresses army charged at the Gorons, the witch leading the way while flanked by her 2 generals.

The Gorons immediately attacked the dark forces. Cia's army spread out from the mountain keep, which they were using as their base and went to battle against the Gorons. The 2 army's clashed against each other, but it was clear that the monsters were pushing the Gorons back. Despite this Cia felt uneasy. She could feel a presence on the battlefield. She had never felt it before and yet it felt familiar. Ignoring it for the moment she hit a Goron over the head and continued on to the rockface checkpoint.

Volga had infiltrated the rockface keep. Seeing as both this keep and the east keep had been shut so the only way to advance would be to take the keeps. So while Wizzro was dealing with the east keep, he would capture the rockface keep. The Gorons in the keep went for him as soon as he had stepped in. Turning his right hand into a dragon claw while holding his spear in his left hand he meet the Gorons head on. He stabbed a Goron in the gut while decapitating another. Some of them threw rocks at him while the rest tried to punch him. Volga just sucked in a breath and exhaled. Flames went everywhere. The Gorons that weren't roasted alive fled to avoid the fire. Having taken control of the keep, it opened up. Advancing onwards to the centre field with the smell of burning Gorons in the background.

Wizzro was having a blast as he blasted another Goron against a wall. He smacked another against the ground and took sadistic glee as the Goron crumpled. "This is more like it. Killing these foolish rock eaters is certainly more than sitting around waiting for minions to kill fairies." Spinning around a sending dark magic at the rest of the Gorons and opening up to east keep. Immediately more Gorons came forward to attack Wizzro who just smirked at them before charging at the Gorons.

Cia was massacring the enemies in front of her. The power difference between the two armies was clear. Not even the Goron captains were a challenge for her, as she dodged him rolling towards her and then whipping his back, then following it up with the butt of her sceptre by hitting him over the head. She hadn't encountered any fairies yet, but she wasn't too worried. Most likely they would have fled to the fairy fountain. Her forces would destroy the Gorons protecting the fountain and then she would break into the fountain and kill all the fairies. Having cleared out the area with only Goron corpses keeping her company she continued on. When suddenly she bent over. Grabbing a nearby fence to stop her from falling over she put a hand to her head, a look of fury on her face. That presence she had felt earlier. It was clearly stronger than before and that fact that Cia was being hindered by it gave her a new objectdiv

Find it and destroy it.

Line break

Volga and Wizzro had cut a path through the Gorons and had met up. The north field had been cleared and was being guarded by the chieftains while the dark forces advanced towards the Gorons. Wizzro on his way had captured the central keep and both him and Volga when to capture the west field keep to spawn more allies and to get rid of the Gorons in the keep. It was empty in a matter of seconds as Volga turned into a dragon and dive bombed the keep while Wizzro summoned some one-eyed fish that knocked out the stragglers. The gate that would have taken to the field in front of the castle stayed close but the rest opened up. Heading back towards the central fields they headed south by crossing a small bridge (taking down a few Gorons on the bridge) and started to advance to the south field keep, to capture it. While Wizzro when to take the keep, Volga engaged the captain in the keep. Dodging the punches from the captain, Volga retaliated by turning his hand into a dragon claw. He caught the Goron captain's next punch and threw him back towards the bridge. The captain rolled to Volga and slammed into him, knocking him back. Taking advantage the captain punched Volga in the face, sending him to the ground. Jumping into the air and turning into a ball he dived towards Volga. Volga rolled out of the way grabbing his spear, which he had dropped when the rock eater had smashed into him and stabbed him in the stomach. Removing his spear from the captain he turned to see Wizzro floating a few feet away a smirk on his face. "Well that was entertaining." Volga just looked at him. "Would it have killed you to help?" Wizzro chuckled. "Well you had it handled." Before Volga could retort, both him and Wizzro heard footprints. Turning towards the bridge they saw 5 Goron captains heading towards them with some Gorons wearing what looked like leather helmets trailing after them. "Head for the castle brothers. We need to warn the Hylians." "We can't take on the whole Hylian army yet! Those Gorons have weakened our forces!" Volga yelled. "Then we crush them." Wizzro clacked. And both of them once again charged towards the Gorons.

Line break

Cia reappeared near the abandoned fort. The presence was here. She could feel it. "Come out were I can see you." She shouted. A blue flash appeared in front of her. A girl appeared from the flash. The girl looked to be about her age, maybe a year or 2 younger. She had blue hair with a sort of ribbon tied into it so she had a ponytail. The ribbon had a red feather attached to it. She seemed to also be wearing a cape, for some reason. Her arms were covered in a white material and she was were bracelets. The girl was wearing a blue jumper that covered her breasts but exposed her stomach, with a necklace over it. The same white fabric covered her legs and she was wearing a short skirt, that was tied with a brooch on the hip. The boots she was wearing were slightly heeled. What really surprised Cia was the purple eyes the girl had. They were exactly the same as Cia's. "Who are you?" The girl glared at her. "It's you." She breathed, in disbelief. "It's actually you." Cia gripped her sceptre and continued to stare down this person. "You seem to know who I am. And yet I don't know who you are." The girl walked a couple of steps closer. "You haven't figured it out yet? Guess you're not as smart as you think you are then, are you? Shrouded in darkness and yet unable to recognise the light that you are fighting! Is that because the darkness blinds you or because you're so imbalanced from pushing out the light?!" Cia was confused. What was this person talking about? How did she know about her pushing the light from herself. Unless...

"That's impossible." Cia gasped. "You've taken form." The dark sorceress had never expected this to happen. She wouldn't have even considered it a possibility in a thousand years, let alone a few weeks. She'd just assumed that the abandoned light would have just floated away. And yet here it was. Here she was, standing in the flesh just a few feet in front of her. "How do you have a body? How did you know I would be here? What are your plans? ANSWER ME!" Cia screamed at this person. "I'm a part of you just as you are a part of me." The girl responded. "If you can exist with no light, then I can exist with no darkness." "I see" mused Cia. "So we are each a half of a whole." "Yes." Confirmed the girl. "And now we're both here we can merge back and fix this mess." Cia scoffed at this. "Merge back. Why would I do that. I don't need the light for my plans. I will have Hyrule under my control with the hero at my side." The girl had a horrified look on her face. "You can't be serious." "Of course I am. And that fact that you don't think I would means you must be missing a few details. Because you should know that I desire him more than anything. And seeing as you're a part of me, I wonder?" Walking round the girl, she rested her chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"I wonder if you desire him as much as I do?" The girl looked away, guilt written all over her face. "Aha so you do. And yet you look so ashamed of your feelings about it." The girl pulled away from Cia, a tear in her eye. "My feelings don't matter. All that matters is that I do my duty and merge back with you and stop this insanity!" Cia scowled. This girl was talking exactly like the clan would, preaching about duty as if the world depended on it. The conviction that she spoke with. It was as if she had seen the clan. "You have been talking to them haven't you. That's why you're talking about duty and ignoring your feelings." The girl didn't seem surprised or concerned that Cia had worked this out. "Yes I went to see them, when I first appeared my own body. I journeyed to the valley and told the elders what had happened. They gave me a spell to use that merge us back, and told me what my duty was." Cia snarled at this. This was unacceptable. "So the clan use you to stop me, but they don't even have the guts do fight me themselves. They don't even care that new magic has happened, that a soul has split in 2 and given people freedom to do what they want with life." "The clan knows what needs to be done, that you have to be stopped." Cia was tempted to wipe this clan loving idiot of the face of the earth, but she had another idea. "Tell you what, I'll stop my whole plan if you can answer one question. What is your name?" The girl paused. The hesitation on her face said it all. This girl didn't have a name. "How typical. The clan will use you to stop me but they won't even give you a name." The girl opened her mouth (probably to defend the clan), but Cia kept going. "You have been wondering around for weeks without a name." The girl looked defensive. "I don't need a nads a name. As annoying as I'm suo everyone needs a name. As annoying as I'm sure you are, you need a name." Walking around the girl she started voicing her thoughts. "Hm, not a Sophie, maybe a Megan." Raising the girls head slightly and glanced at her. "Perhaps not. What about Rose? That would suit you." Her light counterpart glared at her in disagreement. "Ok not Rose then. How about Lana?" The girl smiled at the name. "La-na" she murmured, sounding it out. "I like it. But it changes nothing. I will still stop you." A scarlet book appeared in her hand. She then jumped back and launched a ball of lightning at her.

Deflecting the ball with her sceptre, Cia looked to see 6 walls, 3 on each side of her. Lana suddenly started bouncing from wall to wall, kicking her a couple of times. The walls then shattered, the shards going straight for Cia. Waving her sceptre the shards halted and pointed outwards. They then went flying, forcing Lana to project a barrier to protect herself. When she lowered it, Cia was nowhere to be seen. "Stop hiding." She yelled at the wind. "Ok." And out of nowhere, Cia came flying straight for Lana and knocked her aside with her staff and causing Lana to drop her book. Before Lana could get up, Cia's heeled boot was resting on her throat. Both knew that Cia only needed to add the tiniest bit of pressure and her heel would be through the light witches neck.

"You talk about stopping me and yet you've lost today. So go on, tell me how you plan on stopping my plans." Asked the dark sorceress with a mocking smile on her face. Panting with the effort to draw breath Lana answered. "I will find a way to defeat you Cia." Chuckling at the answer, Cia's smirk only grew. "Well good luck with that." The sarcasm clear as glass in her voice. Pointing her sceptre at Lana's face she said the last words the blue haired girl would ever hear. "It was nice meeting you Lana. Goodbye." And the sceptre lit up and Lana closed her eyes.

And then she fired.

"MISTRESS!" Wizzro's screeching voice echoed over the battlefield. Cia brought her hands up to cover her ears, causing the laser meant for Lana to hit a rock, which exploded in pieces. "What have I told you about THE VOLUME OF YOUR VOICE?!" Cia screamed at him. "Sorry mistress, but I-I b-b-ring news of the battle." Wizzro quivering as he spoke, knowing she probably wasn't going to be happy with the news. "Well? Speak." Cia snarled. "W-wel-l some of the Goron captains got past me and Volga and made it to the castle. The Hylians know we're here." "And that means that upstart princess does as well. How could you have let this happen?!" She yelled, walking over to Wizzro and jabbing a finger in her face. And that gave Lana a chance. Getting up instantly, she sprinted to her book, picked it up and muttered something before she was surrounded in blue light. Before she vanished from the field, she caught Cia's eyes, and the 2 pairs of purple eyes stared down each other before one pair disappeared. Wizzro, however was confused. "Who was that?" "That was the woman leading the Gorons." "What should we do? Should we hunt her down and kill her?" Cia sharply turned to him. "No, she will come to us sooner or later to try to take us down. And besides, we now have to take on the Hylians. Where's Volga?" "He's at the north field organising the troops." "Right let's go then." And both magic users disappeared from their location to meet up with Volga.

Volga was ordering minions around when the other 2 commanders appeared. "Well are we ready for the Hylians?" Questioned Cia. "Yes. Our forces have taken over the surrounding fields and our awaiting your orders." "Good, but I'm leaving you and Wizzro in charge of this next fight." Both Wizzro and Volga shot her a strange look. "I have to go back to the base, but I'll come back. Knowing you 2 I'll have to too make sure you guys don't muck this up." And Cia warped to the base, while Volga and Wizzro prepared for the next battle.

Line break

Lana headed up the stairs to the summit of the valley, where the clan lived. Reaching the summit she saw the council of elders was already set up and in motion. Upon her arrival all discussion ceased and all elders were looking at her. "Well? Did you accomplish your task girl?" Kneeling down Lana looked to the ground. "No elder Agnes I did not." Angered whispering took place following this statement. Lana couldn't make any of it out. "Why did you fail?" Elder Gorum questioned. "I wasn't strong enough." Lana replied softly. "That's not good enough!" Elder Madi yelled causing Lana to flinch. "Now everyone calm yourselves. Arguing over what has happened changes or solves nothing." Said the head elder Doran. Looking directly at Lana, he spoke his proclamation. "Young witch we shall give you another chance to right your wrongs." Emphasising 'your' as he spoke. "We shall give you a spell which will bring the 2 half's back to one. But be warned, should you fail again, the consequences will be dire for you. So for your sake don't fail. We don't want to have to interfere." "I understand Elder Doran" responded Lana. "Good, you are dismissed." And as she left the valley, she looked up to the clouds and thought 'Cia, I will stop you. For Hyrule's sake.'

Back at Cia's home, the temple of souls Cia had been looking through all her magic books. "There's nothing!" Shouted Cia sending her books flying off her desk. "Nothing that explains how she exists, how she lives. All magic laws claim it's impossible. And yet I see her, fight her and she fights back. How?" Before she could ponder this more, Wizzro's face appeared. "Mistress the Hylians have started their assault against our forces." "Crush them all and keep me posted. I'll be back shortly. Oh and Wizzro. If the hero appears, I want him alive and unharmed. Is that clear?" "Yes mistress." And Wizzro's face faded, back to his body. Walking to the window she looked to the clouds. 'Lana' she thought. 'I will find out how you exist. And I'll crush you into dust.'

Line break

Well there's chapter 2. Lana and Cia have finally meet and I hope you enjoyed it. They were my favourite part of this chapter by far. Next time we finally get to the good guys in the Armies of Ruin. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Armies of Ruin

Zelda was standing in a field, playing her harp. The sun shining down on the field. The grass swaying slightly in the wind. Humming softly as she played. Then out of nowhere, a dark mist came out of the ground. It covered the land and headed straight for Zelda. Running from it in terror, Zelda turned and fled. The darkness creeping up on her as she tripped and fell. Turning to see the darkness she screamed as the darkness suffocated her.

And then she woke up.

Panting in fear she looked to see that she wasn't in that field, she was back in her bedroom. The covers had been pulled up to her neck in her sleep. Looking her she noticed that her room hadn't been touched in any way but her caretaker/bodyguard/friend was in her room looking out of the window. As always she was standing tall with her hands behind her back, and yet Zelda could tell that she was alert to her surroundings. "Impa." The shiekah turned around and looked at the princess. "I had the nightmare again. The same one that I've been having." The bodyguard had a thoughtful look on her face as she was clearly deep in thought. "The same one. I wonder? Is it a sign from the goddesses above?" Zelda looked confused. "A sign of what Impa?" "A sign of evil perhaps? Foreshadowing dark times for Hyrule." Zelda started getting out of bed at this point, some desperation slipping into her voice as she spoke. "Then we need to prepare for this evil, whenever it arrives." Impa walked out of the of the room, which only added to Zelda's confusion. She came back a minute later holding some clothes. "Then we need to find him." She said while putting the clothing on Zelda's dresser. A large green tunic was the majority of the outfit with grey trousers and a large green hat that was pointed at the end, and yet Zelda could tell that the had would drape down the person's back slightly. "Then let's start searching for him. We can start with the trainees." And with that goal in mind she started picking her outfit for the day and went into her bathroom to change.

Impa was waiting for her in the dining room as Zelda walked in wearing a light pink dress that went down to her ankles. Her golden blonde hair was done up in a lazy ponytail and she was wearing what she had dubbed the 'house slippers' as they had little bunnies on the toe part, which Zelda wouldn't be caught dead in outside of the castle. She remembered when she had seen them in a shop window as a child and had begged her father to buy them for her. It had become a sort of tradition for her to always wear them in the mornings and she always would get them in her size if she ever outgrew them. And even at 18 years old she was still continuing that tradition. She sat down at the dining table and started eating a bowl of porridge while Impa sat, as alert as ever eating some plain bread. The meal was eaten in silence as each of them were thinking about the nightmare that they had been discussing. When they had finished the meal, Impa went off to the training barracks and Zelda went back to her room to get dressed properly. While she was comfortable being in casual clothing around Impa, she knew it won't be proper for her to be in such clothes with others around. Changing into a more formal pink dress, she started putting on all her bracelets, earrings, armour which went with the dress and finally her tiara that covered her forehead slightly with a pink gem in the centre. Walking down to the training barracks she found Impa waiting for her in her usual outfit. After walking in and finding out that the trainees were training in the courtyard from one of the instructors, they made their way there. Walking around on one of the walk ways, they stopped and observed 2 trainees who were having a practice match. They were using wooden sticks instead of proper swords to avoid serious injuries.

Both of the trainees were in their uniforms but while one of them was wearing a helmet, the other wasn't so Zelda could see his blonde waving slightly but she couldn't see his face due to the angle she was standing at. Impa looked at the 2 preparing to spar. "Princess we should look elsewhere. We will find no legendary hero here." Zelda responded. "It doesn't hurt to check. And besides it will encourage them if they know that I'm watching." Before Impa could respond the instructor raised his hand and put it down, starting the fight. Without delay the one with the helmet charged at his opponent. The helmet-less trainee raised his shield and blocked the strike. Then while his opponent scrambled to get into a defensive position, the blonde jumped up and smacked his wooden stick against his opponents helmet, putting all his power into the blow. The helmet trainee fell to the ground while everyone watching cheered for the blonde. He helped pull his fellow trainee up from the ground and they shook hands. The instructor came over. "Good show Link. Excellent use of the jump attack. Perkins good first strike, but remember to bring up your shield faster next time." Turning to the rest of the trainees he ordered them to pair up and practice. However the blonde trainee looked up at the walkway and looked at princess. Likewise the princess looked at the trainee. Now that she could see his face, she studied it. She didn't know why but something about him seemed ... familiar. She didn't know why as she had never seen him before. She knew that for a fact because he had a sort of face that she wouldn't forget. He was undeniably handsome, with his chiselled jaw that looked like it could cut glass and Zelda could tell that he had some muscle. But what stood out the most was his eyes. They were as blue as the sky itself. They had a look in them that shined in the light. Before she could study this more, the rest of the trainees had noticed her watching their progress. Loads of whispers could immediately be heard. "Whoa that's the princess." "What's she doing here?" "Why is she watching a bunch of trainees train?" While the whispers were still going on, a soldier came running up to the princess and her guardian. "Your majesty a horde of monsters are heading for the castle." Horror appeared on both Zelda and Impa's faces as they turned and looked at Hyrule field. The soldier had been wrong. A horde was a massive understatement to describe what was coming. An army would have been more accurate. Bokoblins and Lizalfos could be seen as far as the eye could see.

However 2 figures could be seen in the middle and they stuck out like a sore thumb. One of them was in full leather armour with a huge spear on his back, while the other was floating slightly above the ground and was wearing a purple robe. Zelda couldn't make out any of details as they were to far away and were surrounded by other beasts. Turning to Impa she ordered her to prepare the troops for battle. Then she headed off to prepare for the upcoming fight.

While the princess left for the battle all the trainees were still wondering why the princess had been here. It wasn't until their instructor ordered them back into the training barracks that they found out the situation. The castle was under attack from an army of monsters and they were all being ordered to stay in the castle until the danger had passed. So the trainees had sat down and waited. But they were all discussing what the outcome of the battle would be. "The knights don't stand a chance." One trainee said. "There are way to many of those monsters." "Yeah, but we've got loads of knights to Mason." A third trainee joined the conversation. "Mason. Marin. Shut up. You both know that in a battle it's about skill, not numbers that decide the victor. And we've got general Impa on our side." "You're right Poliski. General Impa is unbeatable. And she has her shiekah magic. I would like to see those monsters fight against that." While this and several other conversations were going on in the barracks, another conversation was going on outside the barracks between 2 of Hyrule's elite soldiers. "How is the battle progressing? Has there been any change?" The other soldier shook his head. "No the monsters have our guys outnumbered. And they have cut off parts of our army." The 2 soldiers shared a look at this news. "And the princess?" The first one asked. "She was fine last I heard." The second responded. "But we need a miracle if we are going to win this battle." And with his report finished he left to rejoined the battle. Unbeknownst to either of them their conversation had not been entirely private.

Link had been listening to the discussion.

He had snuck out of the barracks to find out about the battle but upon hearing this update his plan changed. Sneaking over to the armoury, he grabbed his sword and shield and put some chainmail under his training outfit he rushed off to join the fight. But before he could he had to go back through the barracks. Sneaking through a side door to get back into the barracks, he walked off to the exit which would take him to the courtyard, at a normal pace to avoid suspicion. He almost was at the door when he heard his name being called. "Hey Link. Where are you going?" He turned around and saw Mason, Marin, Poliski and another trainee that Link couldn't remember the name of. "Whoa when do get that sword Link?" Questioned Marin. Poliski smirked. "I bet he nicked it from the armoury." Link had a sort of guilty look on his face. "I didn't nick it. I just sort of borrowed it. I'm going to put it back. And besides, no one else was using it." A small grin appearing on his face. Mason frowned. "No one is using it because we're supposed to stay here while the battle is going on." "But I don't want to sit here. I want to go out there and help." Replied Link.

Marin sighed. "Look Link even if you sneak out to join the battle, and even if you survive Cole will be pissed." Links face dropped at Cole's name. A small man that was alright so long as you stuck by every single rule, no matter how stupid it was. While he wasn't an instructor, he was in charge of the recruits and the soldiers, only answering to Impa and the Princess. "You know if he finds out about you joining the battle he will kick you out of the knights in a heartbeat." "Yeah c'mon man you don't want that. This is your dream, following in your parents footsteps. You don't want to give that up." "But this is the sort of thing thing that my parents would do. They wouldn't have cared about not being allowed to join a battle. They would have joined anyway because they want to save lives and even though they have retired they would want to help in this fight and that's exactly what I'm going to do." And with that he walked back towards the exit to join the battle. "Link." Turning back for a second time he looked at Poliski. "We'll cover for you. Now go out there and help save lives Link." And looking back at his friends one more time before going out the door, through the courtyard and to the fields where the battle was taking place.

Line break

Impa sliced another Bokoblin in half as she sprinted across the field, taking out any monster she came across. The battle had gone from bad to worse. The monster army had immediately tried to separate them all, and while they had succeeded in the beginning, they certainly had more success as the battle went on. The monsters had been opening and closing keep gates and had been using boulders if they couldn't use the gates. Now she had several squads in the east and south while she was stuck in west while the monsters swarmed from the north heading straight for the centre fields, where the princess was. As much as she would like to head straight for the princess, 3 massive boulders were stopping her. And the abandoned fort had been locked while the monster with the key was hiding amongst its kind somewhere in this field. So here she was cutting down each individual monster until she found the key to progress. Blocking a sword to her side and then cleaving the beasts head from its body. Looking for her next target she saw that a group of Bokoblins had snuck past the soldiers and were making a beeline straight for the castle. Before she could stop them, she saw someone coming from the castle to engage them. Whoever it was made short work of them and proceeded to the fields. They ran past her and started to attack the monsters. The person was slashing and stabbing their way through the monsters. They then turned and Impa saw who they were. It was the trainee from the sparring match, who had defeated the other trainee. His blonde hair was shining brightly in the sunlight. 'What on earth was a trainee doing in the battle' she thought to herself. 'Clearly I need to have a talk with Cole when this is over.' But she couldn't deny that the boy was skilled. He had clearly had training prior to joining the Hylian trainees.

Link stabbed another monster and moved on, when he heard a yell. "Help! I'm to little to fight monsters." He turned to his left and saw 3 Bokoblins trying to hit what looked like a floating ball of light. Running up to them he spun in a circle and performed what his dad called a 'spin attack'. The fiends fell instantly. The ball of light turned and looked at Link, (or he think it did as it didn't have eyes). He assumed that it was going to fly off. He definitely wasn't expecting it to repeatedly bump into his head saying thank you over and over again. "Your welcome." Replied Link and started to go back to the battle. "Wait where are you going?" The ball asked. "Umm back to the battle." Link responded and turned to go when the light ball flew in front of him. "Wait. I wanna come too. I'm a fairy, I can help. I don't want to monsters to get me and you can clearly handle yourself." It said all this it one breath, like it was worried Link would leave. "Calm down, I'm not going to leave you here." "Great then you can take me to the fairy fountain." The fairy said, the happiness evident in its voice. "I'm Proxi." The fairy said. "Nice to meet you Proxi. I'm Link." And they ran off to help the rest of the soldiers.

The rest of the Bokoblins were no challenge for Link as he took the rest of them out. Finally after defeating the last one, Link found a key in its hand. Seeing that the east was blocked with boulders he headed north to see if the key would work there. To his delight it did and he ran forward, and hearing some footprints he knew the other soldiers were following. As he ran across the abandoned fort a man dropped from the sky. Jumping back to avoid him he looked at the man. He was covered in red leather armour and was carrying a huge spear, Link could tell he meant business. The man charged Link with such speed, he barely had enough time to bring up his shield to defend himself. As soon as his spear was against his shield, Link tried to slash at the warrior with his sword, but he jumped back. Taking the chance, Link ran forward and attacked.

The man blocked every attempt with his spear.

The man once again jumped back, but this time he was the one who ran forward. Link tried to block his attacks, and he was successful in the beginning. But then the man hit him in the stomach with the butt of his spear, before kicking Link in the same place. Link bent over, leaning on his sword. The man walked over towards Link, his demeanour completely relaxed. "Nice try boy but you will to do far better than that if you want to beat me." And Link to his chance. Still holding his sword he took a swipe at the man. He clearly hadn't expected Link to try and attack him and as a result, he wasn't quick enough to block it. The man jumped back and put his hand to his leg where Link had cut him. Removing his hand he saw that it was stained with blood. "Enough!" He shouted. "I will finish this now!" And his right hand transformed in a huge dragon claw. And he rushed Link. Link brought up his shield, but the man just swatted it aside, sending him flying. He landed on the ground, lying on his stomach and groaning in pain. The man walked over to Link, with his spear pointed at his heart. And he jabbed downwards.

Only to be blocked by the shiekah.

Impa stopped the spear with her blade, before kicking the figure in stomach, causing the man to stagger back. She knelt down, checking on the trainee making sure the trainee was ok. The man however had recovered, but was keeping his distance. "How noble." He scoffed. "Enjoy your shared grave." And flames came shooting out of his mouth. Impa knelt down trying to shield the trainee, but the flames were too close. Closing her eyes she she turned away. Except the fire didn't touch her. Opening her eyes she saw that the fire was gone, a light shining just above her. She turned to see the trainee, standing up with his sword drawn. And on his left hand was a mark. A mark where the light was coming from. "T-That's the Triforce." Impa was amazed. The one person that they had needed was here. The one that both her and the princess had been willing to search the whole of Hyrule for. The hero. Their opponent didn't seem impressed. "So you are the one she meant. The hero, the Triforce's chosen." Staring down the hero and looking him dead in the eye, he introduced himself. "I am Volga the dragon knight." Holstering his spear he walked a couple of steps forwards. "I'll withdraw for today. But know this hero. You haven't beat me. You have just hidden behind your shield." And with that, wings ripped through his armour and rested on his back. Spreading them he flew off, both Link and Impa watching him leave. Impa was first to speak. "So the hero of Hyrule is here." Link turned to look at her. "Hero? I'm not a hero." Impa grinned at this. "Really? I didn't see anyone else rushing forwards to fight Volga. And I didn't see anyone trainees rushing to help defend our home. And I didn't see anyone else with the Triforce mark on their hand." Link just looked at her. Impa continued. "In fact I would say this next question will confirm it. Are you going to continue to help, or run back to the castle?" Link just gripped his sword and looked to the north fields filled with monsters. Nodding at Impa, they both charged forwards, the rest of the troops following them.

Line break

To say Wizzro was angry would be an understatement. He knew that the Hylian army outnumbered theirs, but they were only Hylians for goodness sake. The monsters should be wiping the floor with them. And Volga losing to a trainee! He didn't think it was possible. Granted the trainee had turned out to be the hero and his mistress had given very clear instructions for him not to be harmed, but still! And now the enemy army was advancing into the north fields. Still it was good that he had a secret weapon waiting to be used.

Line break

Link and Impa were running forward, taking down any Bokoblins in their way. As they couldn't go east to get to the princess, they had to go up and around. They continued forwards letting the other soldiers deal with the Bokoblins. However near the rockface checkpoint they saw a Goron captain fighting a Lizalfo. The captain dodged the lizards blade and saw the 2. "Hey! Could I get a hand with this guy?" Both of the warriors ran forward. Link took a swipe at the Lizalfo but he blocked him with his shield and Impa's blade was defected by his sword. The captain rolled behind their foe and barrelled into him. The Lizalfo fell to the ground and didn't get up fast enough to avoid Link, Impa and the Goron captain. "Phew. Thanks for the help you guys." "No problem." Replied Link. And just as he was about to run off Impa asked a question. "There are some boulders blocking our way east. Do you have anything that could get rid of them?" The captain just laughed. "Of course I do. I'm a Goron. There are some bombs in that mine." Pointing to a mine as he spoke. Impa looked at Link. "You get the bombs. We'll take care of the monsters." Link ran to the mine and entered. It seemed to be a long tunnel that just kept descending. Until it turned left and a small room was at the end. Jogging down the tunnel, he entered the room. A chest lay in the centre of the room. Walking up to it he opened it and pulled out a bomb bag. The bag looked small but Link knew that most bomb bags were enchanted to store a lot and to also stop them exploding in the bag.

Turning to exit the mine, the ground suddenly started shaking. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but Link was concerned. He ran back up the tunnel and saw the entrance was blocked by 3 massive boulders. He was trapped in the mine. He wouldn't be able to push the boulders and hitting them with his sword would be useless. There was a small space between the huge rocks but not big enough to crawl through. "Link. Link. Link!" Link stumbled back as Proxi's loud shouting reached his ears, as she flew out of his pocket. "Use the bombs Link." She said. Of course. The captain had said the item in the mine could deal with the boulders. Placing a bomb in the small space, Proxi used a little magic to light the fuse and then they both backed up to the tunnels end and covered their ears. A loud explosion was heard and they looked around to see the boulders were nothing but rubble. Walking out of the mine Impa had a shocked look on her face while the Goron captain was grinning from ear to ear. "Well." Said Link. "The bombs work."

Immediately Impa ran back to where the earlier rocks had been, with Link right behind her. As soon as they arrived, Impa grabbed a bomb from the bag and threw it at the rocks. Rock fragments flew everywhere. Impa was running towards the keep that the boulders had been blocking. Bokoblins came running out but Link and Impa made short work of them, capturing the keep for their forces. Running out of the keep and into the centre fields, where they saw the princess. She was holding a rapier and was fighting some Bokoblins. Slicing one in two she turned and saw Impa and Link. "Impa. You're ok." She said. "Yes princess I'm fine. This trainee helped me." Gesturing to Link as she spoke. Zelda turned to Link. "You. I saw you in the training yard. What is a trainee doing in the middle of a battle?" Link opened his mouth to respond but Impa spoke first. "Princess Zelda look at his hand." Glancing at his hand she saw the Triforce symbol on his hand, the bottom right triangle filled in while the other 2 only had the outline. "You. You have the Triforce." She then showed him her hand. She had the same mark, except it was the lower left triangle that was filled in. "I possess wisdom. And you possess courage. You must be the hero then." Looking into Link's eyes, she spoke. "Perhaps you are the one who will save us." Before she could continue they were interrupted by more monsters. "We'll talk about this more after the battle. For now we must continue to defend the castle." And they all ran off fighting the monsters.

The 3 of them were taking down monsters left, right and centre. They had captured the central keep and had closed its north gates, while some Hylian captains had done the same in the east keep. They had continued south until Proxi spoke up. "Look. The fairy fountain is just over there. I bet if we ask, the Great Fairy will help in this battle." So they decided to head to the fountain until they heard the Wizard again. "Quick. Attack from the north now that they've left." He shouted. "Princess, continue to the fountain with Link. I'll deal with the incoming monsters." And Impa turned around and headed back to the rockface checkpoint. So Zelda and Link went on with Proxi leading the way. When they arrived Link lit a bomb, waited for it to explode and then they entered the fountain.

The interior of the fountain was small and made of stone, with a small pool of water in at the back. Proxi immediately went to it as soon as she saw it. When she was close enough the water rippled and the Great Fairy burst through the water. The first thing that they all noticed was that she was about 10 feet tall but floated a few feet above the ground, preferring to lie down somewhat rather than stand up straight. The second thing was that she only had some vines covering her. They look almost like they were woven into her skin. And while they did serve their purpose both Link and Zelda were struggling not to look and had to avert their eyes. Proxi just floated up to her and started speaking. "Great Fairy. I'm back. These people helped me get away from the monsters." The Great Fairy looked down at the 2 as if she had just noticed they were there. "Ah more helpers. Even the princess herself has come to help, like that nice girl from earlier." Link and Zelda gave a look of confusion before Zelda asked for help. "Great Fairy, please help us stop the monsters running rampant in the fields." The Great Fairy simply waved her arms and a bunch of fairies came from all directions. They all flew out of the fountain and headed towards the north fields, but not before grabbing a couple of bombs from the Goron captain and Link. They flew above the fields and used the Great Fairy's power to turn the few bombs they had into one giant bomb, which they then dropped onto the monsters below.

The blast was devastating. Monsters were incinerated on impact and the ground shook so much that the entire battlefield felt it. Impa, having dealt with the monsters from the north rushed back to the fountain to check on the Princess. Back in the fountain the fairies had all flown back inside after they dropped the bomb. "I hope that helps princess" as the Great Fairy sunk back into the shallow pool she had burst from earlier. Their business concluded, Link and Zelda left the fountain only to see Impa waiting outside. "Princess, I take it the giant bomb was the fairies doing." "Yes and it appears to have done its job if the blast was any indication." "Well Princess the enemy is weakened, there is no need for you to stay here any longer. Go back to the castle and let the rest of us finish here." "Very well if you think it best." And Zelda's hand started glowing before she disappeared in a flash of light. Link just stood there, a jaw dropping expression on his face. Impa took one look and chuckled. "You'll learn how to do that at some point." She said. However before she could continue, they heard the wizards voice, angry very much present when he spoke. "So that stupid fairy decided to intervene did she?! Well I'll show them I'm far from beat. King Dodongo! I summon you to destroy these fools!" And before anyone could react a massive yellow lizard type creature landed in the north field. "Hahaha head to the castle and crush anything in your way." The wizard cackled. 'And while they are distracted by King Dodongo, I can take the castle.' He thought as he sunk into the ground.

"What is that thing?" Link shouted as both he and Impa raced to the beast. "It's a Dodongo." Replied Impa. "But how did he summon such a beast so fast?" "Let's worry about stopping it first." Said Link, as they both headed to the central keep where the Dodongo had broken through the gate and was tossing the soldiers inside like rag dolls. When the 2 arrived they both took action. Link tried striking one of its legs, while Impa jumped and produced some water daggers and sent them straight for its head.

Both had absolutely no effect. The Dodongo continued as if nothing had happened. Link and Impa tried a joint attack by attempting to cut off its tail. In response the Dodongo just flicked it and sent them both flying into a wall, and then it continued on. "How are we supposed to stop that?" Asked Link. "Its like cutting into rock." "I don't know. Even my magic had no effect on it." As they continued to ponder their conundrum they didn't notice the Goron captain from before roll up to them. "If you guys want a way to take that down you could always attack its mouth." "Its mouth? How is that going to help?" Impa questioned. "A Dodongo's mouth is its only vulnerability. If you hit it with enough force, you'll weaken his body enough so that you can harm it." "And how can we get it to open its mouth?" Asked Link. "Wait until it charges up its fireball attack. Then attack it with something that will really hurt." 'Hmm something that will hurt.' Thought Link. And with a plan in mind he ran after the beast, Impa right behind him.

As they got in front of the monster, Link picked up a pebble and threw it at him. It bounced off one of the Dodongo's eyes, causing it to stop destroying the keep it was in and to turn around and attack Link. It curled up into a ball and rolled straight at him. Quickly dodging the attack Link waited for him to try something else. The Dodongo blew out fire to try and roast Link. Wisely staying back, the flames didn't reach him. The Dodongo starting to get angry, opened its mouth and prepared to launch a fireball. And that was the moment Link had been waiting for. Lighting the fuse on one of his bombs, he threw it straight into its mouth. And it swallowed it. The effect was instantaneous. The Dodongo fell backwards, landing on its back, leaving its stomach exposed. Immediately Link and Impa ran forward and took as many swipes as they could while the beast was down. Blood gushed from its wounds as it attempted to roll over and stand up, but it was too injured. It gave one last roar of pain before its legs gave out and it lay down on its stomach, its eyes closed, Link and Impa standing over it. They were surrounded by the rest of the soldiers from the Hylian army. "General Impa." One said. "The rest of the monsters have fled." "And the wizard?" Impa asked. "There's been no sign of him. We think he fled with the others." "Then let's go back to the castle." And the whole army walked back, spirits high after their victory.

The army arrived back at the castle only to see all the trainees running out, congratulating all the soldiers on the battle. They were all in a state of joy when they were interrupted by Cole. "Link!" He shouted as he approached the trainee. 'Uh oh. This can't be good.' Thought Link as the small man walked towards him. Angry present in his face but in his eyes Link could see a glint of joy. He knew why. Cole hated troublemakers and loved kicking them out of the knights. "Where the hell where you?! What in Din's name made you think you could run off and join the battle?! Why I ought to-" But whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by Impa. "I think he ought to be made a knight on the spot for the courage and determination that Link showed today. In fact I don't think we could have won the battle without him. So what do you think Cole?" "Y-yes. W-well." Spluttered Cole knowing he couldn't argue as Impa outranked him. "Great then I make Link a knight of Hyrule effective immediately." Impa said, taking a moment to take in Links shocked expression as the knights came up to him, congratulating him and patting him on the back. "Now lets all go inside and tell the princess the good news." Said Cole, although he still had a slightly annoyed look in his eyes at Impa pulling rank on him, as he walked into the castle.

Only to be thrown out of the castle.

Cole landed 20 feet away, groaning in pain as a couple of soldiers went to check on him. Before anyone could approach a barrier burst through the earth and surrounded the castle, the wizard flying down from the top of the barrier. "Hahaha. Looks like the castle is mine now fools. Good luck trying to get in" he mocked as everyone drew their weapons. "Lower the barrier now." Impa ordered. The wizard just laughed in response. "And why would I do that? You have no way of breaking it, nor do you have anyway of stopping me. However I'll give you a piece of information. The princess isn't inside. So do me a favour and hand her over if you find her." He cackled as he flew away. "Rats. We have no way of breaking the barrier and getting the castle back from that wizard." Said Link. "But." Mused Impa. "If the princess isn't in the castle, then where is she?"

_Flashback: when King Dodongo was attacking. _

Zelda was walking through the castle, heading towards the throne room. After checking on the soldiers who had been forced to retreat due to injuries, Cole had advised her to head to the throne room, in case the beast reached the castle. However when she arrived there was already. A woman who looked to be in early 20's and clearly had never heard the word 'modesty' judging from her outfit. She was leaning against the throne looking out the window at the battle that was taking place. She didn't seem concerned about the fight at all. She seem to be more curious from the way she was standing. As the woman was wearing a mask, it was impossible to tell what her facial expression was. "Who are you?" She asked the strange woman. The woman turned around and looked at her. "Hello princess." Her voice was light and calm but Zelda could her a slight mocking tone as she spoke. "Who are you?" Zelda repeated. "My name is Cia." "How did you get in here? Also why are you here?" Cia lightly chuckled. "How? Well with magic of course. Why? I came to watch the battle between our armies." Zelda frown at this news. "Our armies. These monsters are yours?" Cia coldly chuckled and took a step towards Zelda. "Of course they are. Why else would I watch if they weren't mine?" A sceptre appeared in her hand as she looked back out the window, watching Link and Impa fight King Dodongo. Zelda looking out another window spoke again. "You'll lose. Your forces are being pushed back and soon you'll be defeated."

Cia chuckled again. "Well that depends on how you define losing. From your perspective I suppose you're correct. However from mine you are the ones losing." Seeing Zelda's brief look of confusion caused her to smirk under her mask. "See I have tested the skill of your army, which I wasn't impressed by, I have discovered new magic which I didn't think possible, I have found the other 2 Triforce pieces in you and the hero, as well as finding out his identity. That doesn't sound like losing does it Princess? She said the mocking tone now evident in her voice. "Why did you want to find the other Triforce pieces?" Questioned Zelda. "So I have the complete set." Showing her left hand to find the outline of the Triforce there except with the top triangle filled in. "Once I have the set I will have unlimited power, which I will use to control this land and make sure that the hero is by my side forever. Of course I can't do that until you have been eliminated." Waving her hand Cia send Zelda crashing into the nearest wall, chains wrapping themselves around her wrists and ankles. Ignoring Zelda's cry of pain she sauntered over to Zelda. "Now stay this is going to hurt. A lot." Said Cia gleefully, as she pressed the sceptre to Zelda's forehead. However before she could kill her and take the Triforce of wisdom, Zelda's hand lit up and the light engulfed her before she disappeared in a flash. Cia snarled at this new development. "You can run Princess. But you can't hide." And Cia disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_End flashback_

Link, Impa, Proxi and the Hylian army were all camped out in the fields. They had been unable to enter and had no choice but to camp outside and wait for any changes. The soldiers that had been in the castle before the wizard had kicked them out said that the Princess wasn't there. A couple of them said they had overheard the wizard complaining about how Zelda had fled the castle and gone into hiding. An emergency meeting had been held. "We should be looking for the Princess." One Hylian general said. "No we should be helping the rest of Hyrule fight against these monsters." Another said. "Enough!" Shouted Impa. "Arguing like this will get us nowhere. So I propose this. We will help the rest of Hyrule while searching for Princess Zelda. In less anyone else has a better idea?" Everyone stayed quiet. "Good. Now everybody prepare to move out. Our first stop will be Kakariko village." And with that everyone started preparing for the journey ahead. "Link. Are you ready to help as well?" Link picked up his sword and both be and Impa started preparing to find Zelda.

A/N well chapter 3 is finally complete. I'm so sorry it has taken so long. I hope you call enjoyed this chapter. Next time we finally start Linkle's tail in The Girl in the Green Tunic. See you next time.


End file.
